


The Call of Cthulhu

by hurstandbarn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurstandbarn/pseuds/hurstandbarn
Summary: Lily and James found each other long before they became a couple, but all of James' attempts to woo her seemed to go awry. Rated M for language; all locations and characters belong to J.K. Rowling
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Twenty Minutes

Steam was billowing over the heads of the impatient passengers at King’s Cross Station. It was twenty minutes to eleven on the first of September, although many people there just saw it as a Saturday. There were tourists and commuters alike, hustling and bustling about and creating their own sort of tide, washing here and there around the passengers stood still. Among those being mildly buffeted by the crowds stood Lily and Petunia Evans, one animated and one indifferent.

“Where is it, Lily?” their mother asked, half kindly and half concerned.

“Professor McGonagall said it would be at the barrier between platforms nine and ten,” Lily replied, standing on her toes to try and see over the heads of the people around her.

“Over there,” her father pointed. “That’s platform nine and—that’s platform ten!”

“The professor said we can walk straight through, although she said that students and their families go in and out from about half past, so we can always watch one of them doing it if we’re not sure. I’m sure Severus would show me how, if only I could find him.”

“I’m sure we can find someone to help, either way,” Emily said reassuringly, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Well, we’d better get over there then!”

The small group made their way—valiantly, as the current of people was particularly strong—to the barrier that Lily had described and Petunia rolled her eyes.

“You can’t actually believe this is going to work,” she scoffed, glaring at Lily with a mixture of pity and resentment.

“Of course I do. Shut up, Petunia.”

“Lily, don’t say things like that to your sister.”

“Sorry, Mum,” Lily apologised, annoyed and not remotely sorry.

“Alright, do you want to go or do you want to watch someone else do it first?” David asked, a mild quavering note in his usually confident voice. His wife smiled at him and took his hand.

Lily eyed the barrier with a nervous look in her eyes. Being this close up to what looked like a very _solid_ brick wall with the intention of walking through it seemed like an easier thing to do while she had been the other side of the massive station.

“I think I’ll wait,” she replied, the same note of concern in her voice as her father had had. Petunia snorted under her breath and Lily glared back. She was about to retort when she heard a clear, assured voice nearby.

“—And it’s this way.”

Chuckling chased as a tall man and elegant woman followed a boy—around Lily’s height with identical hair to the man—towards the barrier and blinked as they disappeared. Lily looked around. Petunia’s jaw had dropped slightly in spite of herself, and her parents were looking slightly more comfortable.

“You saw them?”

“We did. Are you ready?” Emily asked, studying her youngest daughter’s face. It had changed from apprehensive to electric excitement and she laughed as the girl nodded so violently that her long red hair nearly whipped her sister in the face.

Carefully, Lily and David navigated her trolley—piled high with her trunk, hand luggage and a brand new owl cage—around the barrier and into position, aiming at the wall. Petunia and Emily took their hands and all four of them seemed to hold their breaths as they walked firmly towards the barrier. Then, suddenly, there was no barrier. The Kings Cross they’d walked into from the car park was gone; the Kings Cross that stood stretched out before them seemed a glittering, gleaming rendition of the previous. Around them was a slower crowd, ebbing to and fro from family to family, from trolley to trolley; there were cats and owls, parents and siblings. Above it all, a haze of perfectly white smoke hung in the air, drifting sedately over the heads of the passengers and their loved ones.

“Shall we get you settled before our goodbyes?” David suggested as he checked the clock over the platform. They had fifteen minutes, and the platform was beginning to experience something of an upsurge in students and their families.

“That sounds like a good plan, love. Can you help her on board with her things?” Emily asked, patting his arm.

A few minutes later, Lily and David had found her an empty compartment and had stored her luggage in the racks. Emily and Petunia—much to the latter’s horror—had come onboard to say their goodbyes to avoid Lily having to leave her seats.

“If you need anything, let me know. Professor McGonagall said the school has owls so you can always send me a letter,” Emily gushed. “Or we can just chat. I’ll give you all the news from home!”

Lily laughed and hugged her and her dad tightly.

“Take it easy, kid,” he said, a note of pride in his voice mingled with something that sounded like tears.

“I will,” she promised.

“I’ll see you at Christmas,” Petunia said obstinately when it came to her turn.

“Yeah, you will,” Lily agreed, a little taken-aback at her sister’s coldness.

“We’d better go, we’ve only got about five minutes,” David cut in. Emily began to usher her husband and daughter out of the carriage but Petunia broke loose at the last moment. She turned back to Lily and hugged her tightly.

“I’ll see you at Christmas,” she said again, meaning it this time. Lily clutched her tightly for a few moments, and then Petunia was whisked out of the door and back onto the platform. Pushing the compartment window down just as a loud whistle blew, Lily leaned out to wave while the train began to move. It was time.

* * *

James Potter had heard about Platform 9¾ from his parents, his grandparents, his parents’ friends and his friends’ parents, but he had never actually seen it with his own eyes. When he stepped out onto the brightly-coloured platform, however, he felt as through it were the most familiar place in the world.

Once his parents had levitated his baggage onto the racks above his head and they’d said a fond goodbye, James sat down and gazed out of the window. He was _finally_ going to Hogwarts. The steam drifted over the heads of the families on the platform and he had a bubbling excitement brewing in his gut. The compartment door slid open, interrupting his thoughts.

“Excuse me, can I share your compartment?”

The boy at the door was pale and seemed to be swaying a little. He had scars over the left side of his face that seemed to go down his neck and underneath his shirt. Behind him was a trunk he appeared to have dragged along the train with him in his search for a seat.

“Yeah, of course,” James answered, standing up. “Can I give you a hand?”

“Thanks,” the boy replied, helping him to heave the heavy trunk up into the racks next to James’ own. “My name is Remus; Remus Lupin,” he said, wiping his slightly sweaty hand on his trousers before holding it out.

“James Potter,” James responded with a smile. Something told him that he liked this Remus Lupin.

Remus’ eyes widened at James’ name ever-so-slightly. “A Potter? Damn. It’s good to meet you.”

“You too, brother. And don’t worry, I vow to disappoint my name in every possible way.”

A smile crept across Remus’ face at that, and the two boys took their seats opposite each other and fell into an easy rhythm of small talk. A few minutes later, however, the compartment door opened again and a taller boy with black shaggy hair entered.

“You mind if I sit here? I’m on a mission to avoid some arseholes.”

Remus laughed quietly and James studied the new arrival carefully before a grin spread easily over his face. “Come on in. Any particular arseholes?”

“My family,” the boy sighed, nodding his thanks and stowing his trunk away before seating himself and his long legs across the remainder of James’ bench. “Pure arseholery emanates from them at all times.”

“What are they, Blacks or something?” James asked with a laugh. He stopped as he realised the new boy hadn’t reacted. “ _Are_ they Blacks?”

“They are,” he answered grimly. “My name is Sirius Black, but I’d rather it was anything else.”

“Better get into Gryffindor then,” James replied, a sparkle in his eye.

Sirius smiled for the first time since he’d entered. It was a wide, handsome smile that lit up his face like a lantern. “That,” he stated matter-of-factly, “Would be _epic_.”

“Wouldn’t your family _hate_ that?” Remus piped up.

Sirius’ smile seemed to grow impossibly wider. “Oh _yeah_ , they’d probably disown me.”

James grinned back. “Then they’d hate you hanging out with me, too. James Potter,” he said, by way of introduction.

Sirius was overjoyed. “I have no words. This is the single greatest day of my life.”

Remus chuckled and held out his hand. “Remus Lupin. Not quite as exciting, but always happy to see fuckery going on.”

Sirius shook it and laughed as a piercing whistle sounded and the train began to ease out of the station. _This would be a fun ride_ , he thought.


	2. A Misstep

It wasn’t until the sorting ceremony that James saw Lily for the first time; he’d been so absorbed in his new friends and the castle that he hadn’t really looked around at his fellow pupils until they were the centre of the whole school’s attention. One of the first Gryffindors—after Sirius, who had beamed with delight over his new house—to be sorted, Lily had walked steadily towards the stool and had only been sat for a couple of seconds before the hat reached its decision.

“Peter, do you know who this Lily Evans is?” James whispered.

Peter Pettigrew had joined them on the train. About ten minutes after they’d left King’s Cross, a small, weaselly boy had approached their carriage and asked for asylum. Apparently those onboard were not as forgiving to those not especially gifted in the looks or height departments. The boys had taken pity on him and he’d slotted in with the others nicely, although so far he seemed a little on the weak side character-wise.

Now, though, he shook his head. “Sorry, James. I don’t know many people really, but the name doesn’t ring a bell.”

James hummed in thought, unable to drag his gaze away from the red hair now bobbing down the aisles to find an empty seat at the cheering Gryffindor table. Soon, all four of the boys from the train were clustered around the table and chewing ravenously.

“I don’t know, James,” both Sirius and Remus had said in answer to the same question.

“Why do you want to know, anyway?” Peter had asked after James had sighed in frustration.

Sirius snorted and replied for him. “Because he’s been here five minutes and he’s already got a crush!”

“I do not!” James protested, throwing a sausage roll at his new friend. It only annoyed him more when Sirius caught it in his mouth with a massive grin and swallowed it in one.

“Firstly, Sirius, that was disgusting to watch and I’m so upset we’re friends now,” Sirius beamed proudly at Remus, who rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. “Secondly, James, maybe get to know her first?”

“Ooh yeah, maybe she’s a total cow,” added Sirius helpfully.

James opened his mouth in protestation but nothing came out.

“I’m sure she’s great,” inserted Peter.

“Thank you, Peter,” James responded, glaring at the other two. “I’m sure she’s just as lovely as her face.”

“There is a danger you might have blown one sighting a little out of proportion,” Remus warned.

“There’s a danger you’re starting to sound like a little bitch!” retorted James.

“Now, now,” interjected Sirius in a soothing, motherly tone. “Far be it from me to stop a potential fight but we’ve only just met and I feel like black eyes on the first night isn’t very sporting.”

Remus nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry, James. I’m sure she’s great.”

“Hmph.”

“ _James_.”

“I’m sorry too. You’re right, obviously. I should be careful,” James sighed.

“Oh! This is going to be a wonderful friendship!” Sirius gushed as though he were a mother hen.

Peter laughed and Remus and James joined in, the latter rewarding Sirius with a playful slap of the back of the head.

* * *

Lily’s evening was going significantly more downhill than the boys’. She had met up with Severus on the train and they’d spent a happy day talking about all the things they hoped Hogwarts would be. Once they’d actually reached the castle, it was clear that it was everything they’d talked of and more.

The part Lily hadn’t liked started when she’d been next up to take to the stool. She could feel the eyes on her, and the sudden voice of the hat in her mind hadn’t helped. When it shouted GRYFFINDOR, however, she almost wanted to cry. She would have been quite alright if the ground had swallowed her up. She searched for Sev’s face in the line and her heart almost broke to see the look on his face; all mangled, like he’d been run over by something heavy. She was ushered away by the professor, the cheers and her overwhelming urge to weep copiously.

The Gryffindor table had been full of excitement and joy and she tried to get involved when the other girls her age were laughing and making jokes—and friends—but it was so hard. It was like trying to keep your eyes open after a long, long day, and she _was_ tired too.

 _I’ll still get to see him_ , she thought.

But not tonight. Tonight she had been steered out of the Great Hall and up the ever-changing, never-ending staircases to a portrait of a fat lady in a red dress. She was too tired and wrapped up in herself to notice the password, the other girls helping her up the tower staircase or what she was doing as she readied herself for bed.

* * *

First thing the next morning, the Gryffindors and Slytherins shared a Charms class. Once everyone had found their way to the room, Professor Flitwick let them sit where they wished on the benches. He introduced them to their first project; learning the _lumos_ spell so that it cast light to at least ten feet.

“Get into partners,” he chirped. “And off you go!”

Five minutes later, Professor Flitwick had squeaked in astonishment.

“Miss Evans has done it! Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Evans.” Sirius and Remus had to stop themselves laughing at the look on James’ face. “Now if you could assist Mr. Snape?”

The redhead nodded eagerly and beamed at her partner. He was gaunt, tall and thin with even thinner hair that parted in curtains and settled at his collar.

“His nose looks like an eagle’s beak,” announced James, as he turned back to Sirius’ ready wand.

“They probably don’t even know each other,” Remus reasoned. He neglected to mention that Lily and her partner already looked very comfortable with each other.

“Also, I _told_ you so!” James declared with a triumphant smirk.

Remus chuckled gently and held up his hands in defeat. “She’s smart, I’ll give you that.”

Across the room, an ecstatic Lily was grinning ear-to-ear at Severus.

“I did it! Did you see?”

“Yes, Lily, well done. I was just saying that it’s not right, you being in those colours,” Severus almost spat the last few words.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. I was miserable all of last night, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. Raise your wand a little higher,” she added, demonstrating the correct technique.

“You won’t leave me, will you?” he asked, following her movements.

She dropped her arm and looked at him in shock. “Leave you? Of course not, stupid! We’re friends!”

He smiled and tried again, this time producing a spark. Lily exclaimed and encouraged him on; she could have no idea that her comment had struck him in the heart so violently he felt as though he’d been electrocuted. It was her who had showed him electricity, and he could only imagine that this was it.

Forty minutes later, the class was dismissed and given their first homework task.

“Anyone who didn’t manage to conjure their lights this lesson, I’m expecting a demonstration at the beginning of the next. If you want to show me before, or if you’re struggling, find me whenever I’m not in class!”

* * *

It wasn’t until dinner that night that Lily and James met properly. Sirius prodded him as they entered the Great Hall; Lily was sat alone at the Gryffindor table. James beamed at him and made a beeline for her, slowing as he approached.

“May I sit here?” he asked, tentatively.

She looked up and shrugged before returning her attention to her food.

He sat, eyeing her cautiously. “My name’s James. James Potter.”

“Okay.”

“You were great in Charms today.”

“Thanks.”

James hesitated.

“Are you okay?”

She looked up sharply. “Yes. Why?”

“You just seem a little distracted, that’s all.”

“I just don’t really feel like socialising, that’s all.”

James smiled broadly. “I can help with that, we can go somewhere quiet!”

Lily glanced at him, scorn boiling in her eyes.

“Why would I want to be with _you_ to get away from everyone. Please, just leave me alone.”

“I promise it would—”

“Please. Just leave. For the love of God.”

“Who’s God?”

Lily let out a cry of annoyance and got up suddenly, drawing every nearby eye. She looked around and, realising she was the centre of attention, stormed from the hall. Everyone who had been staring at her now turned their gazes on James, and he reddened almost immediately.

“Nothing to see here, folks,” called Sirius as the gang breezed in to take her place.

“What happened?” asked Remus gently as they and Peter sat around James to guard him from any residual peepers.

“She was in a really weird mood, I think. Or you were right and she _is_ horrible. Either way, I don’t think she’ll ever want to talk to me again.”

“Did she say why she was in a weird mood?”

“Yeah, kind of. She said she wasn’t feeling social so I offered to take her somewhere quiet.”

Sirius groaned and James looked alarmed.

“What? What have I done?”

“You can’t solve everything. You should probably have listened to her when she said she wasn’t feeling talkative,” Remus advised calmly, Sirius nodding along in support.

“I tried to help!” James protested.

“I know, but sometimes people don’t want help, they just want to be left alone. Maybe be a little more patient next time?”

“I don’t think there will be a next time,” James groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey, you’re here for seven years with her. She can’t hate you forever over a little thing like that!” Sirius pointed out, shoving some bread haphazardly into his mouth.

James brightened almost immediately. “You’re right! And when she’s not mad at me I’ll have all seven years to make her love me!”

Remus closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself, but Peter was too quick to assert his opinion.

“You’ll do it James, even if it takes seven years!”

Remus groaned internally and made a mental note to find Lily later and apologise.

“For now, give her some space?” he suggested wearily.

“I will. I’ll give her all the time she needs,” James vowed eagerly. “And then she’ll love me!”

Remus couldn’t help facepalming.


	3. Reasoning

Unbeknownst to the four boys, Severus—small and shadow-like—had slipped out of the Great Hall after Lily. He found her sobbing in an alcove on the third floor behind a statue of a one-eyed witch, her back to him.

“Lily?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice and he hastened into the roomy recess to apologise.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?”

She shook her head, too overcome by tears to speak.

“Is it that _prat,_ Potter?” he asked gently, placing an arm around her and ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach as she placed her head on his shoulder. Her tears were beginning to stem a little now.

“Partly, but mostly I just feel in the wrong place. Everyone in Gryffindor is nice—kind of—but you’re not there and it feels weird. It’s not how I imagined this going.”

Severus nodded. “I know, me neither. But I guess we can’t change what’s happened, can we? We just have to carry on, I suppose.”

Lily was still for a moment before she nodded slowly and sniffed.

“That’s true…”

“For now I’d just try to ignore Potter,” he advised, stroking her shoulder with his thumb to reassure her.

“It really wasn’t his fault,” Lily protested. “I was just in a bad mood.”

“And he should have respected that!” Severus announced, slightly louder than he’d meant to; it made Lily sit up and look at him in surprise. “Sorry,” he added. “I just don’t see why you need to put up with people who are going to make you feel like this when you don’t have to, it’s not fair on you.”

She considered this for a moment before slumping back against the stone wall.

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll stay away from him for a while, I think. Give myself some breathing room.”

Severus nodded evenly. “I think that’s a good idea. And you’ll always have me if you want to talk to someone!”

At that, Lily smiled. “I will. Thanks, Sev. I should be getting back,” she added, standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, returning her smile as she left. As soon as she was gone, however, the smile faded into a frown.

* * *

The next week mainly consisted of the boys keeping a close eye on James but there ended up being no need; both he and Lily seemed to be avoiding each other to the point that even in the same lessons they never made eye contact. Meanwhile, the four of them had been exploring the castle in the evenings before dinner and had been delighted to discover one or two nooks to hide away in should the need arise.

“You know what?” James began as he and Sirius were walking back to the common room one evening.

“No, I don’t,” Sirius replied, flashing James an innocent smile, who rolled his eyes.

“I think this is exactly the kind of castle to have a secret passageway.”

Sirius stared at James and let out a bark of laughter. “You think? There have to be at least a couple!”

“More than one?”

“I don’t see why not, this place is huge!”

“Well,” James started, so deep in thought that Sirius had to pilot him manually through the portrait-hole. “We could find them, right?”

“Find what?”

Remus and Peter had found a table and shuffled up to let the newcomers on.

“Find what?” Peter repeated impatiently.

“We want to find the secret passageways in the castle,” James stage whispered to the clustered heads around him.

“How do you know there are any?” Remus asked sceptically.

“Look at this place!” Sirius reiterated.

Remus nodded in agreement. “Fair enough. How are we going to find them?”

James opened his mouth but after a moment of silence, closed it again. Sirius snorted quietly and leaned in closer.

“We could go to the library?”

James looked at him, shocked. Sirius was the last person to suggest such a thing.

“It’s probably the most promising place,” Remus concurred.

“But what are we even looking for?” Peter put in.

Remus frowned, thoughtfully. “I’m honestly not sure. Histories of Hogwarts, although there isn’t anything in Hogwarts: A History so we’d have to go to other books. We can go tomorrow lunchtime and have a look? Maybe Madame Pince will know, but obviously we won’t mention what we want them for.”

The others nodded—albeit warily at bringing the vulturous librarian into things—and started to bring out scrolls of homework.

By the fire, Lily scoffed at the four of them to Alice Fortescue, who had been sat next to her at a circular table.

“They’re planning something.”

Alice looked up to where Lily had indicated and sighed. Since the incident at dinner the week before, Lily seemed to have both ignored him and stewed on the episode to the point that she’d convinced herself that it was entirely his fault.

“So?”

“It probably won’t be good.”

“Aren’t you next to Remus for History of Magic?”

“Yeah,” Lily admitted. “Remus is nice, but Potter and Black seem like absolute—”

“Okay, okay,” Alice interjected, making a calming gesture with her hands. “I get that James didn’t start off on a great foot—which again, I think was just a misunderstanding on his part—but why do you hate Sirius now?”

“He hangs around with Potter. And,” she continued when Alice remained unconvinced. “He’s a Black.”

Alice stared at her friend open-mouthed. “Lily, I can’t believe you of all people would be prejudiced against anyone!”

“It’s not prejudice, it’s reputation. His family are notorious, you said it yourself! And Sev says that the Blacks are conniving and tricky.”

“Firstly, I regret telling you that because clearly you can’t see past it anymore; I haven’t really spoken to him but he seems nice enough. Secondly, Severus doesn’t seem like the most reliable narrator from my point of view. No offence,” she added hastily as Lily glared at her. “But it’s got to mean something that no member of the Black family has ever been in Gryffindor until now! Don’t let your random hatred for James spread to his friends just because they enjoy his company, otherwise you could end up with very few of your own.”

Lily was somewhat taken aback at Alice’s monologue, mostly because it was the kind of thing she’d say to Petunia if she ever had the chance, or the courage.

“Oh, no. I’ve become a monster!” she exclaimed, quite seriously.

Alice laughed and slapped her friend’s arm lightly. “Of course you haven’t, idiot. You’ve just let your sudden—and quite frankly unnecessary—hatred for James Potter cloud your judgement. Fool.”

“I’m not usually like this!” Lily exclaimed. “Do you really think I’ve got the wrong idea about Potter, too?”

“You may be right to be distance yourself, they’re creating quite the gang over there,” Alice conceded. “But honestly, I think he just made an error of judgement in the hall. Maybe consider giving him another chance when the opportunity arises?”

Lily contemplated her friend’s words for a moment, absent-mindedly gazing at the group in question.

“Fine. Once chance,” she caved.

Alice grinned. “Once chance.”


End file.
